objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Total Drama
Battle fot Total Drama is a series with Total Drama Based Challenges from Total Drama All-Stars and Total Drama World Tour. This series will be at least 26 episodes including a special. Duncan's T-Shirt is a contestant in the series. Characters T-Shirt.png|Duncan's T-Shirt Whoopee Cushion (Pose).png|Whoopie Cushion Doo Doo.png|Doo-Doo Toilet (1).png|Toilet Playing Card.png|Playcard BackPack Pose.png|Backpack Dollar.png|Dollar Laptop Pose.png|Laptop Facebook Icon (New BFCK Pose).png|Facebook IPad Mini New.png|Ipad Lemon 2.png|Lemon Wiimote Pose.png|Wii TV.png|TV Toothy.png|Tooth Toothpaste new!.png|Toothpaste Workbook (New Pose).png|Book Mac (Pose).png|Mac Green Car.png|Car Credit Card.png|Credit Card Gas Can wiki pose.png|Gas Tank Sunglasses (Pose).png|Glasses Ice cream cake.png|Cake Ice cream.png|Ice Cream Syringe (Pose).png|Syringe Grill Lighter (BFCK Pose).png|Grill Lighter Flashlight Pose.png|Flashlight Paper Roll Pose.png|Toilet Paper Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower Coke Can.png|Coka-Cola Debuts Episode 8 Hosts Ghosty pose.png|Ghost - Host Bucket (Co-Host).png|Bucket - Intern Elimination Table Episode 1 - The Objects of Crap! Ghost: Yo, were coming at you live at Dream Island somewhere in Blockworld i'm your host, Ghost. Here's the deal campers have started to join this series and their here already bu in this season we will do Total Drama All-Stars and Total Drama World Tour challenges. Who will be eliminated first and who will be getting some hate find out on this episode of BATTLE FOR TOTAL DRAMA! Duncan's T-Shirt: Hey Mac. My names Duncan's T-Shirt but my real name is Skull T-Shirt. Mac: Cool, your awesome I love the way you won Total Drama Action Duncan's T-Shirt: That was Duncan not me but I could win a season too. Mac: I'm sure you could. Alliance? Duncan's T-Shirt: Sure! :) Doo-Doo: Excuse me SHIRT YOUR IN MY WAY! *Trips onto T-Shirt* Duncan's T-Shirt: Ahhhhhh! I'm nasty now and I smell like S***! Doo-Doo: My name is Doo-Doo or call me poop S*** is very mean and is a bad word. Toilet Paper: Don't worry guys I got this. *spreads Doo-Doo on Toilet Paper* Doo-Doo: Thanks for breaking it up bro. Toilet Paper: Yeah, it's no problem. Duncan's T-Shirt: What about this poop! Mac: Just, put yourself in the water for a hour. Duncan's T-Shirt: Okay, I'll go into the lake. *rushes to water* Ghost: Okay contestants. The first challenge is a challenge up to the cliff and jump into the lake safe zone into the water where there is no sharks. Then get back on shore to make a pool. The team that has the best pool wins and doesn't send no one home and can have a pool party. First I need to list the teams now: Team Islanders: Duncan's T-Shirt Whoopee Cushion Doo-Doo Toilet Playcard Backpack Dollar Laptop Facebook Ipad Lemon Wii TV Team Ranglers: Tooth Toothbrush Book Mac Car Credit Card Gas Tank Glasses Cake Ice Cream Syringe Grill Lighter Flashlight Toilet Paper Cauliflower Facebook: OMG I'm on Team Islanders. I'm going to put this on my blog. OMG i'm on the same team as Laptop. Laptop kiss me now and we could make a power like no other! Laptop: Ah, no! *pushes Facebook into Wii* Wii: Owwww. Don't put her near me I need my space for my censor! *pushes Facebook back to Laptop* Laptop: Sorry, about tha Wii. Wii. It's okay. Ice Cream: Awww. The sun burns for my cream. Grill Lighter: Well then i'll teach you something that burns. *burns cream on Ice Cream* Ice Cream: Ahhhh! *melts* Toilet Paper: Hey that wasn't so nice! Doo-Doo: *picks up cone and eats it* Tooth: Ew that is so nasty to eat. Toothpaste: *eats cake* Tooth: Hey! You go on me and do nothing becuase now I know you have cake everyday and eat it so your not clean as I thought. Toothpaste: So what?! *Meanwhile up the moutain* Ipad: I am not going into that water! Wii: Me neither! I will die! Laptop: I'm not going in that water at all! Duncan's T-Shirt: Me neither I don't want to get all wet but I guess I will go! *jumps into water with Lemon* Ghost: Well since your group won't go everyone vote for who you want to be first for elimination from Team Islanders. Elimination Poll - 01 Team Islanders: Duncan's T-Shirt - 2 votes Whoopee Cushion - 0 votes Doo-Doo - 10 votes Toilet - 0 votes Playcard - 0 votes Backpack - 0 votes Dollar - 0 votes Laptop - 0 votes Facebook - 1 vote Ipad - 0 votes Lemon - 0 votes Wii - 0 votes TV - 0 votes Doo-Doo: Why did get rid of me guys! *get's angry* Wii: Because your the annoying and you stink! Doo-Doo: SHUT UP! *walks off to the TLC* Voting Time In the comments put the couple that you would like to see in the series pick one and put it in the comments!: *Duncan's T-Shirt and Tooth *Tooth and Toothpaste *Ice Cream and Cauliflower Episode 2: Objects Have No Talent Coming Soon! Elimination Table has Spoilers! Episode airs September 1, 2014! :DCategory:Xaypay stories